thethingfandomcom-20200214-history
Split Face
Split Face was an imitation of two of the Norwegian research station crew (Adam Finch and Edvard Wolner). This Thing had originally been the infected Wolner, but had forcefully assimilated Adam. It was incinerated by Kate Lloyd during the events of the prequel. The Thing (2011) The Thing starts off by assimilating Edvard Wolner and perfectly imitating him, unbeknownst to the rest of the team. When the Americans break into the main complex, a standoff ensues and Edvard encourages his second in command, Peder, to burn them with his flame thrower. Peder is then shot by Derek Jameson, with the shot puncturing the gas tank on Peder's flame thrower and causing an explosion which renders Edvard unconcious. While transporting the wounded Edvard to the Rec-Room, his left hand breaks off and becomes the centipede - thing creature which attacks Jonas and assimilates him slowly as it attaches itself to his face. Edvard is left on the floor and begins transforming into The Thing as he sprouts a tentacle appendage from his stomach area which whips around the room aimlessly. The Edvard-Thing then targets Adam Finch and quickly stabs him in the stomach with its tentacle, presumably to incapacitate its prey. He is then shot by Derek Jameson and so attacks and mortally wounds Derek by impaling his chest with the tentacle. While Adam lays on the floor pleading for help, the Edvard-Thing targets him once again and retracts its tentacle whip. Adam, at this point, has noticed this and pleads faster and louder as Edvard rapidly mutates into a large quadrapedial beast that contorts with Edvard's stomach turned up and his head hanging downward. Then it begins to stand up on all its limbs and the new Edvard-thing then begins to walk, with a disturbing crab/insect like movement, up to Adam and immediatley lines up next to Adam's face and forcefully begins the assimilation process. As the Edvard thing assimilates Adam, it rolls its own face over Adam's a few times to fuse the sides together. This starts the fusing of the faces which gives the newly formed thing its namesake. The new creature's mouths are now stretched where they meet and Adam howls in pain as Split-Face now lets out a deafening roar. As the two primordial screams intertwine, the beast flees to finish assimilating Adam at a safer location. Once assimilation is complete, The Thing returns and starts to stalk the camp for other members of the team. It finds a terrified Dr. Sander Halversen hiding under a desk and easily kills him. It then looks for the remaining members, and comes across Sam Carter, whom is cornered in a storage area by the creature. Sam arms himself with a kitchen knife and prepares for his fate. As Split-Face comes around a corner to confront Sam, it starts to express rage upon its two fused faces, and then charges at him in an attempt to assimilate him as well. However at the last moment, a flamethrower being wielded by Kate Lloyd erupts through the room which sets the creature on fire. It charges through the wall of the camp and tries to douse the flames in the cold, damp snow but it is finally killed by a few more blasts of fire from Kate. The creature lets out another howl as it dies slowly in the snow. The Thing (1982) The Split Face Thing's partially burned remains were later discovered by R.J. MacReady and Dr. Copper during their investigation at the Norwegian Outpost only to find it destroyed, they also found a large chunk of ice and the records regarding the Norwegian crew's discovery of a UFO. MacReady and Copper brought the remains back to the U.S. Outpost 31 for further examination, the entire crew were in shock to see such a deformed creature, Garry ordered Dr. Blair to run an autopsy on the remains. During the autopsy with Copper and Fuchs, Blair discovered that the creature possesses what seems to be a normal set of human organs such as Heart, Lungs, Kidneys, Liver, Intestine etc. which originally belonged to its hosts Adam Finch and Edvard Wolner. After the autopsy, the dog imitation that the crew adopted earlier revealed its true form and it began to assimilate the crew's sled dogs, the crew was able to kill it by incinerating it, Blair later conducted an autopsy on the creature and also discovered normal sets of canine internal organs just as similar to the Split Face Thing, he concludes that they are dealing with an organism capable of perfectly assimilating other life forms. Split Face's remains along with the Kennel Thing remains were stored in the storage room by Bennings and Windows; however, parts of the Split Face Thing were still alive and formed several tentacles, managing to assimilate Bennings. Windows saw what the remains did and ran off to find help. Windows was able to find MacReady and told him what happened, and they went to the storage room but found no signs of Bennings. However, they were able to spot him trying to escape outside; the entire crew surrounded the Bennings replica, and MacReady incinerated it. Not taking any chances, it was decided that creature's remains had to be destroyed, so they piled up the remains of Split Face, the Kennel-thing and the Bennings imitation, and completly incinerated them. Physical Appearance The creature is quite emaciated; with little to no body fat left save in the remains of Adam's arm that hang loosely from one of its front arms. Its skin is a mix of Caucasian tinged with the grey of the original creature. The overall body appears to have been stretched disproportionately, with the limbs appearing longer than those of a human and closer to insect-like in nature. The hands have been enlarged and thickened, becoming paw-like, while the feet have become elongated, with the beast walking on the toes. Several insectoid limbs exist under the body, helping the creature propel itself along. Gallery 1982 film 0.jpg|Split Face's burnt corpse File:Thething-Giygas.png|Adam's face on Split Face's charred corpse File:Mf.jpg|Edvard's face on Split Face's charred corpse File:Snapshot20091204012330.jpg File:Snapshot20091204011642.jpg 2011 film Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-01h41m32s59.png|Close up of Split Face Edv.png|Edvard Wolner; one of the hosts of the Split Face creature after being assimilated by The Thing Adam.png|Adam Finch; second host of the Split Face creature after being assimilated by the Edvard Thing Category:2011 characters Category:Creatures